Two Souls
by ViolenceDreamCreator
Summary: One night helped them to know what they feel towards each other.  Rated M for sexual scene.


Both of them were standing beside their lockers, in muttering silence. It was very quiet; Arnold and Helga had extra lessons that lasted till late evening. It was around ten o'clock already, and they had to get ready faster, before the buses will stop working. A move to high school made Helga become a better person towards Arnold. She was still calling him 'Football-head' though, but most of the times it was playful and usually Arnold smiled at it. No spit-balls anymore, no bulling, no fighting. And he had to agree that she really became better-looking. Her blonde hair went down to her back like a waterfall, and they looked very shiny and soft. Phoebe helped her to pluck her eyebrows, and apply make-up. But she had to agree on condition, that Helga would choose her clothing style by herself. And believe it or not, Helga chose the right path. Her style was elegant, casual and very sexy. Even now she had a very tight and sexy costume on, with black heels that showed the body of young lady. At age of sixteen Helga looked as if she was twenty, which really suited her. As for Arnold, he didn't change much, except growing. If Helga was 5.7ft, Arnold was all 5.9ft tall! That was really strange, because he always used to be shorter than anyone in the class. Helga even sometimes started calling him "Mr. Long-Arnold".  
>They got everything done, closed their lockers, and closed their bags.<br>"So, football-head, we are late, it's 10:30" she said, looking at her watch. Arnold looked outside from the window, and sighted.  
>"I think we have to walk" he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked back at Helga, and saw her taking off her jacket. The white blouse was very tight, which showed all "C's" of his classmate. Helga has tighten up her hair in a ponytail, and looked at Arnold.<br>"So let's go, Arnold-o" she said. He didn't reply on that, but just pushed her to the lockers, and started kissing her passionately. She didn't confuse even for a second, as if she expected that to happen. She replied on a kiss with same strong passion, even more. He rubbed her waist and hips. He pressed his body in hers, and her the noise of the opening door.  
>"Fuck" Helga whispered, and pushed Arnold.<br>'Why am I so addicted on her?' he asked himself, and straightened his hair and shirt. They took their bags, and went outside.  
>"I shall walk with you, it's late, and you can't walk alone" he said, pleasing inside himself her to accept.<br>"Whatever floats your boat, football-head" she said with a smile, and they walked down the street to Helga's house. They were silent on the way, a bit ashamed of their weakness towards each other. Arnold replayed the kiss in his mind, remembering the softness of her lips, the smell of her skin, the feeling of her close to him.  
>"Football-head, doi! You passed it!" Helga shouted to him standing at her door, when Arnold passed her house in a daydream. He eventually woke up, and looked at her door.<br>"Sorry Helga. Well, I'll see you tomorrow" he said, coming closer to her. She nodded and hugged him.  
>"Thanks for everything" she whispered at his ear and looked in his eyes. 'I can't resist. Either he is leaving now, either I lose my virginity with him' she thought to herself, and turned around to open her door. She felt strong hands hugging her, as she finally opened the door, and pulled Arnold inside, knowing that no one's at home.<br>"Helga! What the heck are you doing?" he said, then he felt the kiss on his lips as she started leading him to her room.  
>She entered the room fast, unbuttoning her blouse, still kissing him, but he resisted, knowing that it's not the right thing to do right now, even if he wants it. He stopped her hands, and stepped back.<br>'We should stop that. We can't let the desire...' – Arnold didn't end this though, which he was trying to convince himself to believe, because he didn't have enough time, before the weak fingers of a woman he loved, strangely tight squeezed his elbow, and pulled him back.  
>'Idiot…'<br>"Hel…"  
>Helga stood on her tiptoes, and her hands pushed the back of his head towards her face, and touched his lips with hers.<br>For only a second he lost his control over himself, and answered the kiss passionately, but then, his hands squeezed her shoulders, and he pushed her away.  
>"Enough, Helga! Control yourself" he said coldly and with a tough voice.<br>'What?'  
>But how can she calm the desire inside her?<br>This feeling, which comes with such a huge wave each time more you experience it – how can you calm it in seconds?  
>'He answered the kiss. He did…'<br>He looked at her coldly, but then expression of his haughty eyes changed to misunderstanding, because the lips of the woman wavered in a totally unfamiliar to him, devilish smile.  
>"Why do you resist?" She asked with insinuating whisper, slowly walking towards him.<br>Arnold instinctively stepped back, stunned by her and his own reaction. This girl pushes him to… HIM to…  
>The gloss of the silver eyes, and unexpected push with her fingers in his breast.<br>'What am I doing, Lord…' confused by her own thoughts and actions, Helga thought, not letting him pull oneself together, and sat on top of him.  
>"Helga" tone of man's voice changed.<br>'What the hell is she possessed with? I can't resist ... no, not like this - I do not want.'  
>"What?" she smiled, leaning her face to his.<br>"Don't regret it later" he whispered, and pushed her head to his, and putting the second hand on her waist.  
>'I just want you… and I wanted you for long. And you too, am I right, Arnold?'<br>Tough man's hand stroked the caramel skin on her back, and the lips of the couple that were on fire haven't been apart from each other even for a second.  
>Why do you have to think about something else, if now they exist only for each other?<br>She wants it, and he does too.  
>'Nothing else is important… At least, I'll think about it later. Tomorrow' - burying his fingers in her hair, and pushing her head more into his, Arnold turned, pushing her body under his. 'You asked for it. You did the first step. And you surprised me once more. I thought you were a kid, but kids don't act this way. Women truly are full of secrets, but you are special, Helga.'<br>The night silence was interrupted only by low noises of the streets somewhere behind the thick walls, the rustle of bodies, two completely alike breaths, and the sounds of slowly constricted clothes.  
>She – is the Leader of the class, bully, betrayer of public morality.<br>He - is the boy from another world, not recognizing violence and cruelty. Cautious, gentle, kind. Passionate, wild and explosive.  
>You think – what can connect them? Only the desire or something more?<br>Something that was born there, on the hill that was covered with the emerald grass, under the suspicious attention of the stars above, when she told him her poems, and he lying on her laps, existing at those quick moments not like an enemies, but like a normal humans who need a break.  
>Girl's thoughts didn't exist anymore. Now she wanted only Him. Only the feeling of His lips on the sensitive skin of her neck, his tough hands on her hips, stomach, waist, breast. Everywhere.<br>She wanted to give her body only to this powerful man.  
>And his body – she wanted for the exchange.<br>Doesn't matter what she thought before, or what she needed before. Now Helga is not the kid.  
>His almost closed from the pleasure eyes, widely opened, and his lips opened with a surprise, when he felt that she pushes him underneath her. He wanted to smile, just to smile, because he liked to feel he passion. He liked when she toughly, so he could feel pain, kissed his neck, and when she touched his ear with her lips.<br>Helga left a long wet stroke with her tongue starting from his neck to his lips, and she kissed him – passionately. She kissed him, as only a strong woman could kiss, that knows that this man belongs only to her. That she – is his Queen, his Goddess. Only one of a kind. She kissed him, like no one before. And he liked it. He liked it a lot.  
>And who thought, that inside this weak and pleasant girl, a great fire could exist. The fire that you can't resist.<br>Her tongue touched his breast, slowly moving down to his stomach, letting the wave of convulse fill the body of the strong man.  
>"What are you doing, Helga" he whispered, feeling how all the muscles are becoming more strong. Every muscle, every part of his body, just when she touched his weakest part of the body.<br>'I'm mad...' She thought for a second, with the blinded blue eyes, touching his penis with her lips. 'And it's not disgusting, why Rhonda was saying that it was so bad"  
>Because only now, when the two exist as one, there is nothing that can disgust you. Now, they're together here, for one special reason. Because they want, because this is necessary.<br>He never experienced anything like this ever before. And his back arched , eyes closed, and the air refused to enter into the lungs  
>Helga was astonished by this reaction, and slowly moved her tongue his penis, watching him breathing deeply, and squeezing the blanket in his hands.<br>She took pleasure in seeing how the body of her lover strained in oppressive, sweet bliss. It was like a raging wave, rising inside her body.  
>Her hands went to his hips and pressed naughty body back to bed, at the same time as far as possible taking his flesh into the mouth.<br>Arnold sighted – convulsively, nervously, toughly, understanding, that now he is absolutely weak in front of her. And understanding this – he… likes it.  
>She controlled him. She made his body to move, and to please from the enjoyment, and she made his hips to go up each time. But her hands hardly pressed them down once again.<br>And Helga suddenly sat up, putting her arms at the sides of his head and hanging over him, putting her knees on both sides of his body.  
>She was beautiful like never before. He needed her like never before.<br>'You are surprising me again, Helga.'  
>She sat on him again, looking at him with her haughty sight up to down, as if she understands her dominance. She looked at his lips, that were trying to catch the oxygen, and she looked at his eyes, that were closed. Then, as if she was teasing him, she lays down on him again, letting her hair touch his body.<br>The hands of the man went up, and then, he pressed her underneath him.  
>Now, she belongs to him.<br>Feeling the mad desire, Arnold toughly and passionately leans his lips to hers, and lifts her hips. Her hands pressed his body to hers as much as she could.  
>He squeezed her waist in his arms, and as he heard the low moan, he pushed his hips towards hers.<br>Helga moaned loudly, not resisting, and her legs tightly squeezed his waist. He felt the blood coming down the inner side of his leg.  
>'I wanted this for so long.'<br>Only with him, the girl felt something that she never felt. Only Arnold could press her with his huge power and dignity he never shows he has.  
>Helga leaned towards him with all her body towards his, asking for more.<br>Close. So close, not like with anyone before.  
>Fast. That fast that they couldn't breathe normally.<br>But how many hours passed already?  
>Arnold let his satisfaction to come to a logical end, but Helga wanted more.<br>They still have all night, and none of them felt tired.  
>He could burn her alive from the passion, just with one touch, because only the existence of him catastrophically close to her, made her want to own, control, feel.<br>Now she is unbelievably beautiful. And unbelievably wanted.  
>He sat on the bed, touching her breast with his lips, and heard the low moan.<br>Light movement of her hips, and she found his reply.  
>Helga smiled, and he pushed her on her back to the bed, pressing her under him, and touching her hips. He lifted her legs, and left them on his shoulders.<br>Helga's eyes opened widely, and right away, her face changed, when he pushed himself inside her, leaning to her hips, and pressing her into the bed.  
>She moaned loudly, squeezing the pillow in her hands, on which her head was, and turning her head on the other side.<br>He left one of his hands on her waist, and the other was on the back of her head, while he moved inside her with a changing rhythm.  
>'Oh, shit…' the only thing she could think about, while biting her lower lip.<br>The feeling of him inside her was the most amazing thing and she understood that no one ever can replace him.  
>Him – the most powerful, passionate and the most attractive man in the world.<br>"Arnold" she moaned, and right away, his movements became stronger and more passionate "Mmm…"  
>The girl moaned once more, understanding that this is an end, and his lips wavered in the smile of the pride.<br>Not stopping, he bitted her neck, coming to the end.  
>A little bit more…<br>"Ah… mmm…"she moaned, feeling the brutal movements inside her, and his hips that pushed into hers.  
>He couldn't let himself moan, and squeezing his teeth on her sensitive skin of her neck, he moaned with a very low voice, relaxing his body, and laying on her.<br>'Oh, Lord…' she thought with no power, and her fingers buried in his hair.  
>Arnold turned his body, to the other side, hugging her waist in his arms, as he thought.<br>'When was the last time that I felt so tired and so satisfied?'  
>They did not say a word, slowly cooling down. Helga barely had the strength to finger his hair.<br>'I'm so tired…' She thought.  
>After a while, he sat slowly on the bed, looking at her gorgeous body, and then he stood on the floor, looking outside the window on the red blooded sky.<br>"I love you" he said with a low voice. She smiled and looked at him.  
>"I love you" she said too, and closed her eyes. He came back to the bed, and hugged her. They need time to recover from this crazy night. So now, they need a good sleep.<br>"Goodnight, my Angel."  
>She didn't reply, and just hugged him back.<p> 


End file.
